Longings
by Murasaki-san
Summary: UPDATED! PLEASE CHECK! 12.21.06 YAOI 2x1, 3x4, 5x13 Duo is in love with Heero,but when Treize decides he wants Duo, things get spicy. It's been a long time since I wrote it. Blame writer's block. Chappy coming up! 12.21.06
1. Good Morning, Baka

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the characters.

Warning: This is a YAOI story, if you feel bad about men having relationships, do not read this.

There is also mild fighting, maybe bad language, and sex.

Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, 5x13

**A/N Please, take note, I rewrote the whole chapter and much of the next chapters, too. So, please make sure you start to read the story all over again. 2/21/05

* * *

**

Duo twitched in his bed, unaware that the other person in the room was staring straight at him.

Cobalt blue eyes stared at the boy, a hand brushing the rebellious strands of mahogany hair that fell in front of the person's line of vision. Any moment now he was going to have to wake the boy on the bed and make him get up. Why was this his job? Why did he get stuck with the baka? Still, he liked the guy, no matter how stupid he seemed, whenever it came down to it, the boy was truly the best of his kind. Even though he seemed to goof off all of the time, he knew that he was the most responsible person when it came to his job, still, it wouldn't hurt to be a little more serious.

The boy in question was stirring now, and making strange faces. Whatever was on his mind, the one watching him had no idea. He really didn't talk much to him, even though he felt more relaxed around him than the others, with the exception of Trowa.

"Hn..." the boy on the bed mumbled. "Heero?" The one watching the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you awake or are you still sleeping, Maxwell?" asked the boy.

"I need coffee... and sweets. Hn... my head hurts, I don't know why, but it does," Duo answered.

"Get up, then, baka. I am not going to be your maid," the boy answered with a trace of irritation in his voice that only could be found by Duo.

Duo raised himself up and rubbed his eyes. He was still too sleepy to argue with the asshole beside him, plus that dream had created shivers to run down his back. The dream had left him a little freaked out. It wasn't everyday that he dreamed with Heero completely naked. What was wrong with him? He was going crazy now, what with all the guys around him, he was now turning gay. But, somehow, this seemed the least of his worries, what worried him the most was that his dreams where always about the boy beside him; Heero Yuy. **That** was freaky. Unless he was a masochist or something like that, he would never fall for a guy like Heero. It seemed that the only thing that brought a smile to the boy's face was when he shot someone, or better yet, when that person died.

Duo shook and told himself to stop thinking such suicidal thoughts or he was really going to commit suicide; the mere thought of that sending him into a fit of laughter, something which the boy beside him didn't expect. Heero glared at him, taking the laughter as a sign that Duo was making fun of him. It was almost hard to glare at the boy. He looked absolutely amazing; so beautiful. His long cascade of chestnut brown hair was done in a braid, but the many movements that the boy did in his sleep had caused some strands of hair to fall out of place. This strands looked so beautiful, falling around the boy's round face and onto his shoulders. Even though the boy was obviously thin, though God knows how he did that since he was always eating sweets, it didn't make him look bad. On the other hand, it gave him the perfect body, almost like that of a woman, the only exception was that he didn't have breasts. His long hands and perfectly sculptured fingers resting on his stomach as he laughed. His smile was so comforting and intoxicating that it was all that Heero could do to not smile.

"What's so funny?" Heero asked with a warning tone. Duo suddenly looked his way and gulped.

"Uh, nothing really, just felt like laughing- sorry if that's illegal!" he added.

"Oma-o-korosu," Heero said and turned away. He suddenly felt Duo's hands grab his shirt.

"Where do you think you are going? If you think you are going to go to the restroom before I am, you are completely wrong, Yuy." Suddenly, as fast as a cheetah, Duo jumped from his bed and flew into the small restroom, closing the door after him.

"Maxwell, get out!"

"Nope... ha ha ha..." came the voice from within the restroom.

"Very well, I'm not going to get angry over such a trivial thing as this. Hn..." Heero turned and went out of the room in an instant.

Once the boy was outside of hearing range, Duo let out a sigh of relief and backed against the door. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel this way for Heero, he was the last person in the world who would return his feelings and also, he would probably beat him up all the time. Yeah, sure he was hot and sexy, and sometimes cute, but Duo was no masochist.

"What's wrong with me?" Duo asked himself. "He's not my type, I think. Actually, . . . I hope," as the words left his mouth, Duo started to shake his head violently. He wasn't didn't want to fall for Heero, but deep down, Duo knew he was already too late to stop it. He was in love and he had to accept it.

TBC

* * *

**A/N I rewrote the whole chapter, and I think that it's way better now. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope that I can write chapter five in the next two days. **


	2. Mission, Here We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the characters.

Warning: This is a YAOI story, if you feel bad about men having relationships, do not read this.

There is also mild fighting, maybe bad language, and sex.

Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, 5x13

* * *

Heero pounced toward the kitchen, sure that by the time he got there and ate breakfast, Duo would be done taking a shower. He was still angry at the boy for taking the shower for himself and making him wait the whole 30 minutes Duo took on taking a shower. For Goodness's sake, it was a shower, not a bath. 

Heero was walking toward the kitchen without looking where he was going and did not see the figure coming towards him, it was only his reflexes that saved him from the head on collision that could have happened.

* * *

Quatre was about to enter his and Trowa's room when he suddenly remembered he had left his tea on the kitchen counter. With the thought of the kitchen counter, Quatre sighed. Of all the missions the had gone to, this was the one he loved the most. Not because it had been easy, but because they actually got to sleep in a decent house, not in some God-forsaken cottage or run down house. Sure, the house only had three rooms, thus the necessity to share rooms, but it actually had a kitchen and a bathroom for each room.

_Thank you, Allah_, Quatre prayed silently in his mind. Quatre was so entranced by his adoration of the house they were residing in, that he didn't notice Heero and almost collided with him. Still, even though Quatre had not bumped into Heero, the wall wasn't as fortunate.

"Ouch... that hurts," said Quatre rubbing his head a little. _Ok, so maybe this house isn't so great. What are this walls made of- brick?_ As Quatre asked himself the question, Heero's monotone voice spoke up.

"Better be more careful, Quatre. These are brick walls."

_Oh, well, I guess I was right._ A small laugh left Quatre's lips and he looked at Heero and blushed alittle.

From somewhere in Heero's brain, there was a thought registered there. _He looks so cute when he blushes... _Something was definitely wrong with him today. Where in the world did that come from? Shoving the thought aside, as well as Quatre, Heero entered the kitchen and started to make himself some breakfast. He was working as slowly as he dared to, trying to take enough time so that by the time he was back at his room, the stupid American would be done showering.

* * *

Feeling a pair of eyes on his back, Wufei turned to see Quatre staring at him.

"Can I help you, Quatre?" Wufei asked a little annoyed. So far, today had not been a very good day for him. First he had tried to make some tea, but when he had finished boiling and sweetened it, the stupid kettle had slipped from his fingers and the boiling tea had poured on him. After drying the tea from the floor and changing clothes, he had found, by miracle, a cup of tea, sweetened, mildly hot, and waiting to be drank. Well, his day had not been all bad, he guessed.

Quatre had a look close to horror on his face, one of his fingers was pointing straight ahead, and his mouth stood slightly ajar. Quatre's lower lip was slightly trembling and for some unknown reason, tears had started to form around his eyes. To both Wufei and Heero it was a complete shock.

"Err... Quatre, are you alright?"

"Did you get too hurt with the accident outside, Quatre? Are you okay?" Heero asked a little preoccupied for the boy. Maybe he had hit his head harder than he thought. If it was so, why was Quatre pointing towards Wufei's tea cup?

"M - m - my t- my tea!" Quatre screamed in agony.

Wufei looked at his cup and then at Quatre who seemed like he was going to pass out right there and then. Shooting up from his seat, Wufei began apologizing quickly, bowing his head almost all the way to his knees.

"I am really sorry, Quatre. I had no idea that that was your cup. I am really sorry. Please forgive me," Wufei pleaded, bowing every three seconds or so.

"It's alright, Wufei. I am the one who should be sorry; I didn't need to scream at you. Please forgive _me_." Quatre hastily added.

Heero looked on at the apology conversation the two other pilots were having, and snorted to himself. This had the be the most stupid thing in the whole world. Still, it was also the funniest.

"What are all the apologies for?" Trowa asked as he came into the kitchen. His hair was damp showing that he had just taken a shower.

"The children here had a fight over a cup of tea," said Heero, almost smirking.

"I am not a child!" Wufei retorted to the pilot. "And the fight wasn't- I mean, there was no fight. It was my mistake; I took Quatre's cup of tea and was apologizing for it. Plus, last time I checked, that was not childish at all."

Heero looked at Wufei with some kind of light in his eyes. From somewhere in his brain, Duo's image appeared. The way Wufei had said that was almost how Duo would have said it.

"Well, then, let's get on with the day. There's no need to get all worked up over a cup of tea. Heero?" Trowa looked at Heero with a questioning look. "Is everything alright?"

Heero broke loose from his trance and looked at Trowa with his usual calm look.

"Of course. I have to go take a shower, if you'll excuse me." As Heero went out the door, the three remaining pilots looked on after him.

Duo turned, took his towel, and turned on the hot water. The steam that was produced by the warm water, enveloped Duo in it. Duo had always loved hot showers, even though the heat always brought very bad memories. He could always hear and see the church consumed by the flames. He had not been able to save them, but if he fought OZ, maybe he could save others.

One of Duo's arms slid slowly down the tiled wall and his arm touched the hot water, bringing him back to the present. _The past is better left alone_, he said in his brain. True to his word, he stopped thinking about the past and thought of more recent matters, for example... this feelings for Heero- _NO! Disturbing things are also better left alone!_ Duo shook himself for about three seconds and he finally got into the shower stall. Silent minutes went by.

"Ahhh..." Duo let out. It had been weeks since he had been able to take a hot shower like this. He loved this house. He loved this mission. He loved his room. He loved having fun. He loved Heero Yuy. Suddenly, jumping from his reverie, Duo slapped himself across his face, wondering how in the world that thought had crept inside his head. "Damn it, man! That Yuy guy is getting in my very nerves! Crap, I said that out loud, oh well, he's not here anyway."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Duo, **that Yuy guy** had been about to knock on the bathroom door and had heard everything.

* * *

Heero walked back to his room calmly, making sure he took as long as possible. If his watch was right, he had only spent about 15 minutes in the kitchen, so Duo had not finished taking a shower. Three minutes later, he was at the bathroom's door.

"Well, here we go," Heero murmured. His hand shot up to knock on the door when Duo's voice suddenly spoke up.

"Damn it, man! That Yuy guy is getting in my very nerves! Crap, I said that out loud, oh well, he's not here anyway."

Heero's hand froze, not because he wanted to hear what Duo was saying, but because he **had** heard Duo.

"So, I'm getting in **your** nerves? Ha! Me? I get in your nerves, you stupid baka? I'll show you what getting on one's nerves means, idiot," Heero murmured and twirled towards the beds, his feet got tangled and he almost fell but for his fast catch onto the wall. "See? This is what getting on someone's nerves is. You get in there so deep, they can't even walk!" Heero murmured. For some weird reason, Duo always got in his nerves too deep. He was angry, very angry, but he really shouldn't have been. He knew that what Duo had said was a trivial thing, such as burning a marshmallow over an open fire, but for some reason, he felt like the marshmallow he had burned, or rather that baka had burned, was the last one he had. He wasn't making sense, the marshmallow simile proved that. Still, he couldn't control his anger and he walked briskly tothe pilot'sbed. Swiftly, he took out a knife from his bedside drawer and slit the bed's mattress open. Taking a bunch of cables with the ends cut off and the smaller wires showing, he placed the ball inside the mattress. Pressing hard on the mattress's surface, he managed to make the wires stick out prominently.

Heero took a few steps backwards, looking at the small lump on the bed. If one didn't pay attention, the lump was hardly visible. Knowing that onceDuo got out of the shower he would be very relaxed to notice anything, he quickly left for his computer. While the baka finished taking a shower, he would wait while checking for missions.

Heero was taken by surprise, not too much by the fact that they had a mission, but by the fact that the date it registered it was sent on was today and the date the mission had to be carried out on was, also, today. His brow furrowed and he stood up immediately. Forgetting about his previous display of anger, he knocked on the bathroom's door loudly.

"Huh?" was the reply he got.

"I need to get in there, we have a mission to take care of," without saying anymore, Heero went into the bathroom. He immediately regretted being so impatient. Trying desperately to fight the blush that had started to creep up his cheeks, he walked briskly towards the sink wanting to sink into the ground.

Duo looked at Heero with - no feeling whatsoever. The boy's abrupt entrance had been so... abrupt, he did not have time even to feel anything. But now, that was a whole different story. Heero had not only entered without his permission, but he had seen him naked, completely, well, except for the towel that covered part of his arm. But, for Goodness's sake, the guy saw his arms everyday, it didn't matter at all. Duo glared at Heero's back and he saw that Heero himself was not in a very normal state either. He was trying hard to a) shove enough water down his throat at the fastest speed ever possible to choke himself (something that Duo would be very glad to assist him in) or b) he was trying to make a Guinness record. To Duo, possibility a seemed to appeal more.

"What the HECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU- YOU SAVAGE!" Duo, tried to calm himself long enough to breath some air back into his lungs. Heero stopped chocking himself and looked at Duo, he twirled back to the sink the moment he registered that Duo was still without any kind of clothes.

"Shut up and get ready, we have a mission, and apparently, your services are the ones needed the most," Heero replied, trying his best to sound unaltered, and started, once again, to choke himself with the water that was running down his hand.

"Very well," Duo said and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Heero sighed in relief, thanking God that he had gone through the ordeal faring well. "Oh, man th-"

"OUCH!" Duo's voice broke through Heero's sentence, and immediately, Heero remembered his vengeance plan.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

* * *

TBC 

**A/N I rewrote this chapter, all of it. I will also rewrite chapter three.**


	3. Duo the Prize of a Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the characters.

Warning: This is a YAOI story, if you feel bad about men having relationships, do not read this.

There is also mild fighting, maybe bad language, and some sex.

Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, 5x13

* * *

He was never nervous, but today was not a normal day. Today was special. Finally, they would be able to get rid of the man that had changed his life completely. 

The moment he had seen his eyes, they had been imprinted in his memory. He was going to kill him no matter what. It had been his fault that he himself had started to kill; he had become just like him. Or maybe even worst.

* * *

Gosh, he was going to kill that idiot! That was the last time he laughed at him. Well, it had been the first one, but it would be the last. 

He had been able to prepare Deathscythe for the battle, but he wasn't going to need him, anyway, at least he hoped he wouldn't. On to other matters, he was going to make sure that Yuy got what he deserved, but all that after the mission, right now he had to focus. Focus on not getting himself and the others killed.

* * *

"Trowa, there's something strange, I feel it." 

"It's okay, Quatre. Everything's fine. You're just nervous... after all, the person we are going to encounter is the one we have wanted to get rid of all this time."

Quatre looked around at the leaves that fluttered around them. They were in the middle of the forest and still he felt that there was someone watching them.

He was usually right about this premonitions, so he almost paid no mind to what reassurances Trowa had said. There **was** something wrong.

Trowa turned to see the boy walk away from the clearing and sighed to himself. Quatre was always like this, he was so paranoid. Still, he was usually right. He would be on the watch if only to please the smaller pilot.

* * *

"Ok, Trowa, there's nobody in sectors 7 and 8. You can just walk right by there, and then you will get to the elevators 2 and 3, take 3 and then to floor 9." 

"Roger."

Duo watched as Trowa and Heero moved through the OZ base. Even though he wasn't the best person to be inside the building directing them, he had to be the one.

Wufei would never be able to stay in the security room, just looking at the screen, praying that everything would go just fine. Quatre would never be able to cope with the pressure of having the lives of the two pilots at his hands. Duo would have to do.

The fact that he held a grudge against Heero made him not care much about the pilot. Still, that stupid prank was no reason to kill the guy, after all, he was the best one there was.

Duo looked at the screens that ran along the wall, searching for any obstacles when he saw there was a light blinking on one of the buttons under the screen farthest to the left. He ran a hand across the small bulb and saw the label under it; _Sec. Sec. Room Act._ What did that mean?

_Think, man, think! _Duo strained himself to think of whatever that could mean.

_Sec_ was used twice, but did that mean that they were the same words? There was no doubt it was a room; the label recognized it as such. But what did it mean? Damn! This was the security room, there had to be something there that could enlighten him.

He looked around to see if there was anything that could help him find a clue.

_What the hell does that me-_

Duo stared at the writing on the wall; gaping. _**Security Room 1**, _it read.

Duo couldn't do more than gape in disbelief at the writing on the wall. Suddenly, all made sense. **_Second Security Room Act_**-

"Activated. No... no... no... NO!" Duo twirled around to look at the seemingly clear sectors displayed on the screens.

Typing the command the fastest he could, he saw the recorded image disappear. Griping his earpiece so tight it almost broke, he breathed into it and then quickly said the word.

"Abort mission. NOW!"

Instantly, the two boys that had been about to take the elevator number three, twirled around and ran towards the exit. The boys couldn't understand what was wrong, but they were to follow the orders.

* * *

"Why?" Heero hissed. The boy running beside him shook his head slightly. He wasn't sure why that American baka had told them to abort. 

If there were mobile suits in there, they had to get rid of them. Worst, if the rumors were true and OZ had gundanium, they were to stop them from working with it.

What was that baka thinking? Whatever the risks, they had to destroy the base. Heero slowly made his decision, he was going back to destroy the base.

"Don't you dare.." Trowa looked at Heero. "He told us to abort for some reason, we have to abort, that means we go. Understood? I don't care if you are the best one, or even if you have a death wish, we are to abort. I will not let you go back there and break this group apart."

"The only reason we have been able to pull most of this missions off is because we have done it together and we have followed the plans. We have also followed his orders, and that is the most important part. He is the one who knows what is going on in the building. We follow. We go."

Trowa stopped and looked at Heero, seeing for the first time that there was an expression in Heero's eyes. Rage.

"Don't tell me what to do." Heero turned to go, but there was a voice in his earpiece; Duo's.

"Abort, Heero. It's an order from 'him'."

Heero stopped abruptly, seemed to hesitate for a moment, and turned, running to the exit.

Trowa had no idea who 'he' was, or what influence 'he' had on Heero, but if 'he' made him go back to his senses, he liked 'him.'

"Take the left," Duo said over the earpiece. Both boys veered to the left.

"Duo, where are we going?" Trowa asked suspiciously.

"To an exit."

"Explain." Heero barked. A laugh could be heard through the earpiece.

"Yuy, the mission was a trap. He is here, but they had it all planed."

"What do you mean? 'He' sent me the mission. It wasn't OZ; they have no way of interc-"

"I know. They didn't, 'he' did send it, but 'he' got the information from the announcement OZ made. Khrushrenada lied. It was a trap to get to the gundams."

"I'll try and confuse them. It will probably take me about two minutes. Get away from here while I do this. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to get with you later. See you later, guys."

Both Trowa and Heero stood there for a second, then Trowa nodded towards Heero and pulled his arm towards the door.

"No, I'm going back for him, it's no use if he dies."

"It's no use if you die, either. He is doing this to save us, not to send us to our doom. Anyway, you won't be able to reach him in time. The only thing you will achieve with this stupidity is to endanger both of your lives, and that won't help you succeed your mission. We have to go, if you want to avenge him."

Heero stood there for a second, and then nodded. Trowa was right, if Duo died, he was going to avenge his death. He knew the others would do the same, but they wouldn't go far, he would.

* * *

As Duo saw Trowa and Heero hesitate, he tried to push them away with his brain. 

He had ended all communication with them in case OZ was smart enough to intercept the sound waves. He wasn't about to risk his friends' lives.

Duo turned to the keyboard and started to set off the alarms that were set throughout the whole building. This should stop the soldiers for a while.

Duo typed the command as fast as he dared to. Almost immediately afterwards, the soldiers waiting patiently on the ninth floor started moving towards the opposite direction Heero and Trowa had taken.

"Hmm... Now, I wonder how I'm going to get out of here." Duo shut the systems down so no one would be able to manipulate the building from that security room.

"Well, now Duo, let's see what you have learned from Heero. OK, shut up, don't think about that bastard. Anyway...,"the pilot became as silent as a mouse and as rigid as he could. There was a movement on the other side of the door and Duo took out his gun. He had hoped he didn't have the necessity to use his gun, but anyway...

"Put your hands over your head and I won't injure you, Duo Maxwell."

He had heard that voice before, he didn't know where, but he had heard it. It sounded like someone important and who didn't fool around. He sounded like... Treize Khrushrenada, but that was impossible!

He should be with the soldiers, leading them towards the two pilots. He wouldn't care about Duo, he couldn't care about Duo alone. Heero, in his opinion, could do far more alone that the four other pilots combined.

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. Duo had to brace himself to contain himself and not make a face. The man standing in front of him was the man who he hated the most; no other than Treize Khrushrenada.

Duo had heard stories about him and his ways, not to mention the fact that he knew what he was trying to do. Duo had to will his hand to stand still before he shot that bastard right through the head. He had no idea what Treize was doing there, but he wasn't going to miss his chance of getting rid of him.

Treize looked at Duo with almost a nonexistent expression on his face, from what Duo could gather from his looks, Treize seemed to be checking him out! What the fuck was wrong here? Ok, he had to calm down, or he might never make it out of there alive.

"Duo, you seem to look very fine... Won't you ask me how I am?"

_Ok, this is absolutely weird_, Duo thought. Then out loud he said, "Huh?"

"Yes, go on, ask me how I am."

"Ooooook, I thought you were weird, but now I **know** you are weird. But well, who says I can't humor you? How are you, Treize?"

Treize looked at Duo with a bright, brimming, ear to ear smile.

"I'm rather well, Duo. But do you think I'm very fine?"

When Treize said those words, Duo felt like he had a jar of icy cold water thrown on him. Immediate goose bumps started forming all over him.

"Err... well, your complexion is... OK, I guess." Treize looked at Duo and suddenly he walked nearer him.

Shifting uncomfortably towards the door, Duo pointed his gun at Treize with every intention of shooting him. He was looking at him too weirdly. He didn't like it and he wasn't going to put up with it any moment longer. He pointed his gun towards Treize a little straighter and held it there.

"Now, Treize, it would be a lie to tell you that I have nothing against you or anyone related to you. After all, I **am** Duo Maxwell; I may run and hide, but I never lie. So if you would like to live a little longer, get away from me."

"What do you mean, dear Duo?"

Now Treize was really freaking him out.

He so had to get out of there. Duo was about to dart out of the door, when Treize suddenly straightened himself and pointed a gun at Duo. Duo almost laughed.

"Treize, c'mon, do you really think that you are going to scare me by that? Sure, I'm not Heero by any means, but I'm not going to get scared so easily."

Treize looked at Duo with no expression on his face, and then, he pulled the lock off his gun.

"Duo, I really don't want to injure you, but if you make me, I will do it. I don't want to hurt you because I care for you, a lot. Ever since I saw you the first time... I want you to go with me by peace, but if you don't, you know I won't hesitate. I won't kill you, but I will hurt you, something I would really like to avoid."

Duo stood there in a complete shock. Their enemy, **his** enemy had just admitted that he held some sort of affection towards him. What the hell was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

He had not been prepared for battle like Heero had, and certainly, he had not been trained for this type of situation! What would Heero, no, any other pilot do in his case?

Treize took this opportunity to get even closer to Duo, almost reaching toward his hand. Duo suddenly got out of his shock and darted out the door.

The shock had caused Treize to hesitate and stop and Duo got away.

"Duo, NO!" Treize called out after recovering from the shock. He ran after Duo, but Duo had gotten away rather fast and with the little time he won from the shock he gave Treize, he was able to gain some time and distance.

* * *

"You did what!" Wufei yelled at the two pilots. Heero glared at him from his place in the clearing, clearly not very happy with Wufei's reaction. 

"He told us to go without him. We had to follow his orders, you know that, Wufei."

"Yes, but you should have done something! He might already be dead by now! Tell me, which of you is going to take over his job? If I remember correctly he's even better than Heero at salvaging!" Wufei glared daggers at both of the pilots, ready to kill one, or both, of them.

Quatre watched the three pilots arguing, while he tried thinking of a plan to save Duo. They had to do something, not only argue. Arguing never solved anything, it only caused more troubles. He knew that perfectly well. He looked around them, and he suddenly heard something.

"Guys!" Quatre screamed at the three arguing pilots, who in turn glared at him for interrupting their argument. "Shut up and listen, you idiots! Arguing isn't going to help, and we have company, get in your gundams and make sure you don't leave any one alive. We don't want anyone to know we have lost one of our teammates."

The first thing that crossed the pilots minds was the fact that Quatre had just told them that they were not going to rescue Duo. It was final, Quatre's commands always were.

Quatre glared at the three pilots hard and long. He got his gun out and pulled the lock off. Turning towards a tree a few feet away from them, he shot.

A scream rang through the clearing as the man fell to the dirt. Quatre signaled the other pilots to get out of their shock and to do what they were supposed to do.

Even though he knew that they were probably hating him this very moment for saying what he did, Quatre knew he had to endure it for now, if he didn't, it was probable that they would really not be able to go to rescue their friend.

Trowa was sure that there had to be a reason, a logic, anything to Quatre's action, so he told himself to forget about it and to focus on the matter at hand, which was easy. He shot one of the soldiers who was at the top of a tree, probably to have a better shooting range.

Taking as many men out was a relief and a pressure lifter. He probably would have exploded had Heero and he kept on arguing with Wufei. He looked to see where the boy in question was, and saw that he was busy trying to kill as many soldiers with both his gun and his sword.

Wufei was still mad that Heero and Trowa had left Duo at the base, and his face showed so. His abilities with the sword seemed to have improved since the last time he used it. He had been practicing, so that the moment he and Treize were to duel again, he would beat Treize.

All the rage that he felt right now helped him get rid of more soldiers than usual, but it was also a cause for more of his rash actions and mistakes. If he wanted to get rid of more of these bastards, he had to be as cool-headed as possible. Still, the idea that they had left a teammate-and a very precious aid-behind was eating him from the inside out. He was going to kill them after this. He would make sure of that.

Heero turned to look at Wufei, sensing the evil aura that fell all around the boy. Yes, he was still mad. Heero was too, but he had followed 'his' orders, and there was nothing he could do about it. If 'he' ordered him to do something, he had to. It wasn't his choice, but 'his.' Damn that old man!

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he ran so fast. He was getting tired of doing it, though, and he hoped his pursuer was too. It this kept on, he was going to pass out for lack of air. 

The crunch of leaves nearby alerted him and told him to go faster.

No, he wasn't going to give up, no matter what, he was going back with his friends and he was going to do it now.

Treize was trying to keep up with Duo, whom he saw was really experienced in running away. No matter, he liked exercising.

As he veered towards the clearing where his friends were, Duo heard the shots ringing through the hollow. This was going from bad to worse. Duo tried to infiltrate through the line of soldiers that surrounded the clearing.

Treize saw Duo neutralizing the soldiers he had set up outside, and as he approached Duo, he gave the orders to the rest of the soldiers to surround the other pilots and to keep them occupied as he did what he was there to do.

"Yes, sir!" the soldier replied.

"Thank you," Treize said as he turned to look at the place Duo had been standing at a few moments before. A worried frown crossed his face as he set off to look for Duo.

With an agility of a cat, Duo ran towards the other pilots as fast as he could. He wasn't going to let Khruhsrenada get away with it, he wasn't going to leave without putting up a fight.

Hearing some leaves crunching near him, Wufei almost smiled in surprise. He ran towards Duo, covering for him. Seeing the glare that Duo's eyes gave him, he almost stopped on his tracks completely, if it had not been for the smile that crossed Duo's lips just in time.

Treize wasn't going to let Duo run away so easily, if it was so, the death of many of his soldiers was for nothing.

Heero saw the brimming Duo and a smile appeared on his face; now he didn't have to worry about anything. Heero laughed as he saw the soldiers' faces full of terror. They were merely kids and yet, they were determined enough to kill anyone that got in their way.

Wufei turned to see Treize walking towards them with determination, something which Wufei had never seen on his face. He felt the blush on his face as he remembered that day on which Treize had beat him at the sport he was best at.

Nothing was going to stop him from killing Treize and end the war once and for all. He wasn't going to let Treize destroy justice like he had been doing all these years. Letting go of all the rage he held inside, Wufei began shooting Treize.

He had not expected this, and he certainly was not happy about it. He would have to kill the boy if he kept this up. He remembered him; the boy who had so gallantly fought with him honorably. He didn't want to kill him, but there was no other way.

As he saw with something akin to horror as Wufei was shot, Duo did what he would later think was the most stupid thing he had ever done in his entire life. Sure, he had done very stupid things, but nothing like this.

As Duo ran and got in front of Wufei in an attempt to save the boy, Treize had almost no time at all to react and almost pulled the trigger. How foolish of the boy, but how brave, it reminded him why he had fallen in love with him.

Duo perspired as he stood there, with his gun pointed at the only person he had hated in his entire life so much that he would do anything to kill him.

Not knowing if the boy was going to shoot, Treize stood there, with his hands up and his gun on the dirt.

"I told you I don't want anything to happen to you, Duo. Please, surrender, and we won't do anything to the others."

"I have no intentions of going with you, Treize, believe me. I prefer to be thrown to a bunch of hungry lions instead of going with you, that's disgusting!" To emphasize his point, Duo made a show of spitting on the ground.

Treize's face concocted into something that looked like a very sad puppy. Duo didn't have any intentions of pitying the guy, but he did really know how to look sad. No wonder that Une woman did anything he wanted her to do.

OK, so he was admitting that the man was handsome, and cute, and- time to stop daydreaming. After all, wasn't he supposed to be in love with the Gundam Wing pilot?

Seeing that the boy was occupied with some sort of thought, Treize knocked him on the stomach, making Duo frown in pain. Regurgitating blood, Duo tried to steady himself.

The punch had taken the air out of him, and he wasn't sure that he could think clearly enough, but without wasting more time than necessary, Duo punched Treize square in the face.

Having been shot in the knee, Wufei was unable to aid Duo, the only thing that he could do was watch and help the others. Taking the gun that Duo had dropped when he was hit, Wufei shot all of the soldiers who wanted to interfere in the fight that was currently taking place.

Heero had not seen the fight, and he didn't have time to see it, because the soldiers, for some reason, were accumulating on his side.

Quatre glanced at Heero, and then at the soldiers that were leaving his range, this fight had taken far too long, and the ammunition was low. He had already changed cartridges three times, and he only had two left. Somehow, they had to end this fight.

Trowa glanced at Quatre who seemed to have slowed down his movements. He immediately saw why. He was backing towards Sandrock. As if reading Trowa's mind, Quatre turned to look at him. Signaling him towards his own gundam, Quatre jumped into Sandrock, closing the door behind him.

"One of them is in his gundam!" a soldier cried as he looked at Quatre in his gundam.

"Mister Khushrenada, what are we to do?"

"Ungh... run. I don't want you to die here. Run and get the mobile suits."

"Yes, sir!" cried all of the soldiers.

"But, sir, what about you?" a soldier screamed.

"I'm fine, go!" Treize waved his hand in signal for the soldier to leave as well. Duo was almost to his limit and he himself did not feel very well. The chase had weakened him, and the punches Duo gave him, were killing him. Deciding that Duo could recuperate later, he did not hesitate to punch Duo once and for all.

Had he been prepared and focused, Duo would have been able to see and dodge the last punch his brain registered. But it was too late. As soon as his brain registered the pain that shot up his stomach, Duo passed out.

"No!" Wufei screamed as he saw Treize carrying Duo away. Turning, Heero saw what had happened and ran.

Treize looked behind him and saw Heero chasing after him. What an idiotཀ Did he really think that he would let him get Duo back after all the trouble he had gone through?

Treize looked ahead of him, having Duo on his shoulder was easier than cradling him in his arms. He was grateful the boy was so thin and light. He had to make sure that the boy had plenty of food once he got to his house.

Duo looked and was far from being starved, but he was thin and he had to eat some more. Maybe he was one of those people that could never get fat. Well, it suited him right, that way, he would always be beautiful.

Of course, he didn't only care about his outer beauty, but also about the inside. The display of affection and bravery back there was one of the reasons Treize had fallen in love with him.

He had heard how Duo rescued Heero from the hospital, how he helped him repair his gundam and how he had fought beside him, helping every moment since. He loved the boy, and he respected him.

Heero ran as fast as he could, but he could never catch up with Treize, and oddly enough, Treize gained more and more speed every moment. Was there something wrong with him? Was he sick?

He remembered this morning he had felt rejuvenated, a kid again. He had been fine then, but now, seeing all the dead soldiers, he felt sick. He was back at being his old self. Even as he ran, he felt rotten from the inside. He felt like he had never done exercise and his muscles weighted a ton.

Why? If he had felt so good this morning, why did he feel so bad right now? He remembered. That morning he had been with Duo. Duo never got sad or depressed, even though all this bad things happened to him, he was always smiling. Heero had always thought that irritating, but now he saw that he, in reality, liked that smile.

Duo was the one who filled him with happiness and rejuvenated him. It was Duo, his all, his savior.

Treize felt he was lacking air, but he could still hear the boy behind him. Finally he saw the base in front of him, and he ran faster to get there. He could hear the mobile suits powering up. This were new mobile suits, harder to control, but those pilots had been trained by Zechs himself and Noin, too. They would be able to delay the gundams a little longer so he could retire to safety with his lover to be.

Heero wasn't going to let Treize get away with it, with a final push of his strength and Duo as his goal, he added more speed and ran, getting closer to Treize every second.

Treize looked around, and seeing the boy behind him edging closer every second, he ran into the forest. If he couldn't outrun him, he could loose him.

Heero foresaw the movement and was close behind Treize in a matter of seconds. Never loosing sight of him.

A movement on his shoulder caught him by surprise, and Treize stopped for a second. Then, remembering the boy was still behind him, he ran again.

Duo opened his eyes, and he could feel Treize's shoulder bouncing, hitting his stomach rather uneasily.

_Gosh, no. Please, God, please tell me this is not happening. Damn it, man!_ _I wasn't supposed to get captured. Shit!_

Duo tried to move his arms, but it was hard if he didn't want to fall. Treize was rather tall and he was going way too fast. The fall from here would be a sure pass for a broken neck. He was so preoccupied about his neck, that he almost didn't hear the sound of the leaves in front of him. Turning wide eyes on the boy, he gaped in disbelief at seeing his rescuer.

Heero didn't expect to see those eyes. He had hoped Duo would still be senseless until he got him out of there so he could save him the embarrassment. He could already see the red flesh the boy displayed.

Treize could feel the heat pressing on his back. The poor Duo was embarrassed. He could understand him, he would be too if he were in that situation. He would make it up to him once he got home. Turning abruptly behind a tree, Treize jumped into the jeep that had been waiting there.

Smiling at Duo when he set him down on the seat next to the driver's, Treize sat down, and turned the ignition key. He saw as Heero got on at the back of the car. Goodness, that boy was persistent!

Heero was griping the Jeep's rail and tried hard not to slip. Treize was veering to both sides in an attempt to shake the boy off, but Heero held tight to the rail.

Finally finding some balance, Heero started to climb towards the passenger's seat. It didn't matter if Treize got away, what mattered was to rescue Duo. He had to get him to safety. He hoped the others were fine. Wufei had been shot in the knee, he thought. At least that wasn't so bad.

Heero continued to crawl towards the passenger's seat, sometimes sliding back, slowing his progress, but he persisted.

* * *

"Damn that man! That had no justice whatsoever, so much for wanting to fight with him according to swordsmanship rules!" Wufei cried in agony. Instead of focusing on the bullet extraction, he tried to build up his rage so that next time he saw that man, he would kill him instead of hesitate. 

Once again, he had failed. He didn't deserve to pilot the great Nataku. He had failed, and now it was his fault that their friend was gone. Not only Duo now, but also Heero.

Wufei grunted as he thought of Heero. Heero would be fine, who would need help would be Duo. Even though Duo was not weak, he had no fierce spirit, he was sensible. Yes, he had seen it. Those many times he had seen those tears on those eyelashes.

FLASHBACK

Wufei walked back to the burning base, thinking how weak the securtity was.

_Stupid people, they still underestimate us. They think we are still children. We are not. They have to remember that. Hunh. _

Suddenly he saw him. Perched on the branch of the tree like a crow, Duo sat. Staring off into the burning building. He suddenly turned and looked at Wufei.

"Is sad, isn't it?" the American had asked him.

Wufei didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

"I mean, look at it. Burning away, to never be there. It will turn to ashes, and then the ashes will be blown away. Then, nothing." Duo turned to look at the building again. "Father, I promise that I will do my best to end this. Sister Helen, don't doubt me, I can do it. I promise."

Wufei stood there speechless. The pilot was crying. Of course he wasn't sobbing and wailing, but he was crying. It was a sign of weakness.

He had liked him because he never backed down, and because he was always ready for battle. But, was he a fake? Maybe he wasn't ready, maybe Duo was not like he had thought.

Awakened roughly from his musings, Wufei looked beside him, the smiling pilot waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hey, man, you there?" A laugh escaped Duo's lips. "You had me scared there, man. All spaced out." Duo turned to look at the building. That's where he had seen them. He hadn't been sure before, but now, he was certain, the little drops of salty water were there.

Wufei stared at Duo, he didn't seem sad, but determined. Maybe he had acted rashly at criticizing the pilot. Duo didn't seem to be weak, but instead, he seemed strong-willed.

It was when he looked back at those eyelashes, that he saw the one thing he had missed, Duo's eyes. The violet irises were big, adjusted to the distance Duo was looking at. But it wasn't that which had attracted Wufei's attention. It was the expression in those eyes.

END OF FLAHSBACK

Wufei never doubted Duo's strength ever since then. But today, the pilot had seemed very strong. Wufei didn't really know what to think. Was Duo weak or not.

He liked the pilot too much to be able to accept the weakness he had witnessed. So, did it really matter if he was weak or not? No, it didn't. Everybody had a weakness, even Heero. He didn't care if Duo had one, because he knew that those weaknesses made Duo stronger.

He was smart enough to recognize that forlorn expression in Duo's eyes that day. The expression of hatred. Something had happened to the pilot. Wufei had also seen some weird fascination of fires in Duo.

Something had happened to the pilot. He was sure of that. He would never criticize him again.

A sharp pain brought him back from his reverie. He jerked his leg away as a reaction and looked at the blonde.

Quatre looked up apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Wufei, I think I pinched the wrong thing."

Now, this boy Wufei didn't like, he was too meek and weak. Sure, he survived after the battles, but his nature was that of a woman, and women were weak. But, still, he was extracting the bullet lodged in his knee.

"Hn. Just don't do it again."

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to do it. Err... could you kind of give me back your leg?" Quatre pointed at Wufei's hand, still clutching his leg. Releasing it a little embarrassed, Wufei turned to look at the trees, and went back to thinking about Duo and Heero and how they were doing.

* * *

"Just go!" Duo shouted at Heero, who was now bleeding from the mouth. _I don't know how he resists so much!_ _How can he be so stupid? Just go damnit!_ _You idiot, I can get out of here by myself, they need you there!_

"Treize, for the love of God, just leave him alone! Please, you're hurting him!" _Now I sound like a girl, great!_ Duo thought.

Treize looked at Duo for a second, and Heero took his opportunity. He landed a hard punch across Treize's face. A red spot appeared seconds afterward and Treize turned to Heero.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, and Duo doesn't want me to either. So please, just leave and I promise you I won't hurt you nor your friends. That is, if you don't try to stop me." Treize turned to look at Duo and nodded his head as if asking a question.

Duo nodded his fast. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt for his fault. If only he could move. He tried desperately to untie himself, but his lack of strength proved to be his doom.

"Heero," Duo called from his place at the tree. Tied to a tree trunk he wouldn't be able to help Heero or escape, so that's what Treize had done. "Leave, there's no reason for you to get beat up. He won't do anything to me, I promise. You know me, I may run and hide, but I never lie."

Duo laughed at his own stupid saying, but it was true. He didn't lie, up to a point, anyway.

"I won't leave you here. There's no way I cou- we could survive without you. I'm going to fight until I beat him. Or until I die." Heero glared at Duo. To his surprise, Duo didn't glare back. Instead of a famous Duo-death-glare, there was an expression he had never seen on the American's face. Pain.

"Heero, please do it for me, or for the others, but go. I don't want anything to happen to you, OK? We can't afford to loose our star soldier, can we? Go, that's what 'he' would say."

"I don't care what 'he' would say. I care about you, you have to go with me. I won't give up."

"Damn it! You piece of shit! Get the heck out of here and stop fucking around! You have the IQ of a doorknob, obviously. Get the hell out of here, Yuy. Or I promise you that I, myself, am going to kill you!"

Heero looked aghast. He had never seen Duo explode like this, and he had never felt this way before. He felt afraid. Afraid that Duo was really telling him to leave him there. Afraid that Duo was going to hurt him. Afraid that Duo hated him.

Treize had been watching the two of them discuss and argue. He had really not paid any attention to what Heero had to say until they started to talk about 'him' and when Heero had nonchalantly admitted that he cared for the American.

He wasn't going to let Heero take his love from him. It wasn't now a fight of wills, it was a fight of love.

"Heero Yuy, or gundam pilot 01, I challenge you to a duel. He that wins, will get the best prize of all history; Duo's love and affection!"

Heero almost dropped his jaw. So this was what it had been all about? Treize Khrushrenada was in love with his crush? Heero thought about it a moment, because Duo screamed in indignation.

"What? Who the hell gave you the right to make me, Shinigami, the prize to your stupid fight. If you wanna fight him, fine with me. But to give ME away as the prize, what the fuck is wrong with you, K?" Duo's veins throbbed and he was actually working up a real rage.

"K?" Heero cried indignantly. "Wha- when did that happen? Duo I demand to know when you started to call this bastard K!"

"That is none of your business, young man. Now, we have to focus on the duel. If you loose, you leave me alone and let me take Duo. If I were to loose, I give him to you. Understood?"

"You- YOU GIVE ME AWAY! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Duo shouted at the top of his lungs. All the birds that had been rocking peacefully there, flied away in fright.

"What are the rules?" Heero asked. He was going to win, he had to take Duo back. If the reward was also Duo's love, then he would do it and he would not loose.

"No rules."

"Deal."

Duo looked from one to the other, not sure which one he would kill first. He was free already, the knots had been easy after he had been worked up enough to break even chains. Rubbing his wrists, he walked towards the two men. They were so gonna get it!

* * *

A/N This chapter took long, yes, but it is the longest one so far. So be happy. I will be working on the fourth chapter. This story is mine, so if it sounds stupid to you, I don't care, I do with it as I please. But, I don't mind critics. Especially if they tell me what's missing in my writing. I personally think there's something missing. Anyway, thanks for reading. 


	4. Moving Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the characters.

Warning: This is a YAOI story, if you feel bad about men having relationships, do not read this.

There is also mild fighting, maybe bad language, and sex.

Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, 5x13

**So here it is, the awaited update... sorry it's the same chappy... but it is rewritten, somewhat.**

Chapter 4

This had to be the weirdest thing ever; Treize Khrushrenada and Heero Yuy fighting for a... guy.

The two were so engrossed in their fighting that they didn't see the figure approaching them.

Duo was angry, angrier than he had ever been before. He was going to kill those two, even if he died in the progress. How dare they make a bet on him! The only thing they were really proving was which one was the strongest! Who were they to decide for Duo!

He walked briskly toward the other two who were punching and kicking each other up. Treize was rather good for his age, Duo decided. Heero was really fast too. If he weren't as mad at them as he was right now, he would've liked to watch the fight, see who would win. The famous Treize Khrushrenada against the equally famous Heero Yuy.

Duo thought for a moment, and then, seeing that he preferred to see a good fight, rather than hit those guys senseless and then leave still mad, he found a big rock and sat down on it. If they weren't senseless when they finished, he would do the honors.

Treize punched Heero low in the stomach, making Heero cough blood. He knew what blood tasted like, and he was actually used to tasting it. He just hoped he could make Treize used to it.

Treize evaded a punch Heero sent at him, moving faster than any one would ever think he could. He trained hard everyday and he fought a lot. There was no reason he would loose this fight. Duo would be his in no time.

Thinking about Duo, he sent a quick glance to the tree where Duo was, but there wasn't anybody there. He stopped abruptly, and that was enough for Heero to make his move and punch him right across the face.

Treize spat the blood and cleaned himself. He was angry now, and he wasn't going to put up with the boy any longer. He would just finish it once and for all. Then, he would look for Duo.

Duo suddenly hooted behind him, and he ducked just in time before Heero hit him.

Heero cursed under his breath. He was sure that that punch would have made Treize pass out right there. It was time they ended this fight. He was so tired and he wanted to go back. Damn his stupid love for Duo, but he knew right down that he couldn't leave Duo with Treize.

Duo saw that both of the 'contestants' were getting tired; the perfect time for him to intervene. He got up from his rock and walked toward the other two. Noiselessly, he picked up two stones and then, aiming at Heero, he threw one.

Heero's sharp intake of breath told Duo that he had hit the spot. After all, he knew Heero's weak spot would be the same he had; they were both guys. So was Treize.

The stone flew through the air, too fast for Treize to be able to do anything about it. He knew full well that Duo was the one throwing them, and by Heero's hand placement, he was sure where the stone was aimed at, still, he couldn't do anything.

The stone had hit its target. Treize also let out some air.

_Well, at least I did something good for this world_, Duo thought,_ those two won't be able to reproduce anymore._ Little did he know, that he would regret it later.

"Tsk, tsk. See, that's what happens when you try to use ME as a prize. You both know that at the very bottom, the fight was only for show. I hate you both! I swear that if one of you ever tries to get closer than 30 feet from me, I will kill him! I'm fed up with you, and you are not going to play any more of your stupid games with me! I'm not an object; I'm a human who has feelings!"

"Maybe you don't know what it feels to have a heart of flesh, but I do. I've been hurt enough and I sure don't need for you to hurt me anymore. Leave me alone, because I swear I'll kill you!"

Duo hissed the last five words and tried to hide the sobs that were trying to creep into his throat. He wasn't going to put up with them any longer. He walked to both of them and kicked their hands and what they were holding at the same time. He saw the reaction with some pleasure and then took the Jeep and drove away.

Heero and Treize stood there, trying to hold back the tears. Slowly, the sun started to set. They didn't know what they were going to do. Well, they did know that once they could walk they would each go back to their friends. The problem was what to do now when they were both disgraced in front of each other.

The 64 million dollar question was how the heck were they going to go back to their respective houses. The chase had taken them to the very depths of the woods, the Jeep had been badly scratched, and so had Heero. But, how would they find their way back?

Duo stopped. He took a sharp intake of breath and then turned the engine off. He wasn't going to break down in the middle of the woods were no one could hear him for miles away. OK, maybe he was. But thinking about it again, he couldn't let his friends think the worst had happened, whatever that was, and just stand there crying his heart out. He had to think about his friends before thinking of himself. That was one of his rules. Or it should be anyway.

Duo looked around and watched as the trees moved with the wind. It was very windy, actually. Heero and Treize were gonna have a hard time getting back.

_Poor guys,_ Duo thought, _they are gonna be very cold and probably gonna get lost. If they helped each other, they might find their way, but knowing were they stand, they won't even complain to each other. Damn! They just broke my heart, and I'm gonna go and help them. Damned rule!_

Duo sighed and turned the Jeep on, he was going to go back and get those guys. Why was he so damn soft! Well, if he hadn't been so damn soft he wouldn't have helped Heero, and thus, he would have never liked him. OK, again, why was he so damn soft!

With a frustrated sigh, he hit the accelerator, backed up, and then turned and went back to the place where he had left the other two.

Wufei paced right to left, right to left, right to left, right to le-

"Would you please, stop that?" asked Quatre more than a little angry with the pacing. Wufei's display of nervousness wasn't helping his own nerves. It had been more than three hours since Heero had ran to Duo's rescue. _What the- _"hell is going on! Goodness! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

Wufei and Trowa stood there, with their mouths hanging open about an inch or so. Quatre was cursing. That was enough to show how bad the situation was.

"Err... Quatre, are you okay?" Trowa asked.

"Of course I'm not, Trowa! How in the hell am I supposed to be OK if two of my friends are in the woods, probably fighting for their lives, while I don't know what the heck is happening to them! What the fuck is wrong with you! How can you ask such as damn stupid question like that? Aren't you preoccupied of their whereabouts? And you Wufei," Quatre pointed an accusing finger at Wufei, "you are not helping a damn much with your pacing and wringing of hands! Get the under control! Damnit! And where are Heero and Duo!"

"Quatre, I think you need some tea. I'll bring you some." Trowa left for their kitchen, leaving the other two boys to give each other unwanted company.

"Get out, Wufei. I don't want to lose control anymore."

"Yes, sir." Wufei left the living room and went to his small room. Quatre was not as soft as he thought he was.

Quatre let out a frustrated sigh and fell to the floor. Sitting in Indian style always helped him clear his mind when he was angry or irritated. Today he was both, so he concentrated on breathing in and out.

He was finding his center when he smelled the tea. Trowa had really gone to get him some tea. How thoughtful of him.

A hand touched his shoulder and Quatre opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Tro. Sorry for the little spectacle. It's just that I'm way too worried about those guys. Where are they and what are they doing. Or, most important, HOW are they doing!"

"I understand, Quatre, I really do, but try not to take out your frustration on Wufei, or me. Can you do that for me, please?"

Quatre looked up at the boy holding the cup of tea out to him. He nodded silently and took the cup. He got up and, out of habit, dusted his pants.

"Thank you for understanding, Tro, and for the reprimanding. I needed that; it's been a long time since I've seen my family, hah, they are the only ones that reprimand me. Oh, and Rashi did when he learned that I was doing stuff on my own, but that was a long time ago. Thank you, I really appreciate it." Quatre set the cup on the wooden floor and reached up to hug Trowa.

"Err... you're welcome... I guess." Trowa hugged Quatre back and they stood there for a minute or so.

"Damn it, man! Great, and now, what do I do?" Duo looked at the trees all around him and let out another frustrated sigh. He was doing that a lot lately.

His little rescuing mission had all gone to hell now. He was lost in the forest with no way to know where the other two were. Nor where he was. If he only knew how to follow those stupid maps these Jeeps had, he would be able to locate those two and where he was.

Duo turned to look at the mechanical devise in question. He leaned across the steering wheel and looked at the map. There was one little dot blinking in the middle of a bunch of green spots. OK, so he was sure that the little dot was he. Now, how the heck did he figure out a way out?

"So, how do I get out of here?" Duo asked the machine. He scanned the buttons on the keypad and found one that he could use. "So much for knowing about computers." They boy scoffed and pressed the button. He was certainly not telling anyone about this. He was supposed to be one of the best computer geeks in the world, and there he was, unable to make a stupid Jeep GPS work. Deathcythe's driving system alone was way more complicated than this!

The map suddenly disappeared to show a blue menu. The word 'Navigator' blinked at the top of the screen in white bright letters. He pressed the arrow on the upper right hand corner and saw the next menu appear.

"Well, I guess I can do with this. It's so easy..."

He keyed in the coordinates in which he and his friends had put up their temporary base during the attack and saw the map appear again. Instead of being only green this time, he could see the blue road from his dot to the coordinates' dot.

"Here we go, I guess. I'm probably going to find those two along the way, if they have any sense of direction, that is."

Duo put the gear in 'drive' and followed the map.

"You know, this would've never happened if you hadn't bet Duo's love. We could've tied you up, taken you with us, and then killed you. We would've never been lost in this forest, starving, and having to bear each other."

"Well, if you had been able to carry out your plan, then I am glad we are here. I don't like to be tied, nor taken prisoner, and least of all, get killed." Treize said with a scoff at the end as he and Heero tried to make their way back to the base.

"What, you have gotten killed before?" Heero asked with a sneer.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I died and then was brought back to life by the doctors. I had to kill them, but they saved me and I will always thank them for it."

Heero looked at the man walking beside him. Treize's voice was blank, he showed no signs of being ashamed, rather, he sounded grateful.

"Then, you're not ready to die. If you are not, why do you fight?"

"My dear Heero, fighting and dying are two different things. I fight for what I believe and with no fear of dying. I know I won't die. But, you're wrong. I am ready to die. If I wasn't, I would've never had fought with your friend Wufei. He's good, and he could've killed me. It was just a little more experience in my part that got me out of there alive."

"You are a bit cocky, saying you won't die. What makes you so sure?" Heero looked at Treize as he asked the question. He wanted to know what his reaction to being called cocky would be.

Treize laughed and looked at Heero.

"Cocky, well, that's a good one. Actually, as far as I can remember, I've never been called cocky. That is a first one. But Heero, I am not cocky by any means, I just know I won't die in the battlefield. No, not there. I won't die, because no one will fight me. They are simply too afraid. You five have been the only ones 'brave' enough to fight me. Above all, Wufei. He crossed blades with me, knowing that I could kill him. Yet, he didn't hesitate."

"He's a foolish person." Heero replied.

"Yes, I believe so. But, I think that it is his pride that makes him foolish, rather than his own brain. He's rather smart, it's just that pride that keeps him from becoming the best he can be. I wish that someone could tell him that."

"It's that a hint?"

"Well, do you think it is?" Treize asked Heero.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, it is."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two males walked in silence for a few minutes and stared at the darkening sky. Suddenly, they heard an engine.

"Did you hear that?" asked Treize, looking around.

"Yes, it's a motor."

"It's a Jeep's motor," Treize said.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Heero. If he couldn't figure that out, how could Treize figure it out?

"It's my Jeep, I know what my Jeep sounds like."

"But Duo took off with it. How can it be your Jeep?"

"He probably entered the coordinates' of your base and is following the path the navigator told him to take."

"Well, then we are on the right path."

"Yes, I believe so, oh, look, there he is. Wave your arms so he sees us."

"What?! You are just gonna give up like that?" Heero asked surprised.

"To keep on walking would be foolish. Maybe right now we are on the right path, but we can still get lost."

"All right, all right."

Both Heero and Treize waved their arms and screamed 'Here!' Duo saw them and stopped beside them.

"Look it, look it. What do we have here? Mr. Ice-cold heart, and Mr. Colder-ice heart." He glared at both of them and they looked away.

"Duo, I-"

"Stop it, Treize, I don't need to hear it. Get on, we have to leave. My friends are probably dying of worry."

"You are gonna help us?" Heero asked.

Duo flashed him a smile that could warm anyone's heart.

"I've been used many times, what's another one?" The smile disappeared like it had never been there and both Heero and Treize straightened up. "Get on, you fuckers, I don't want to spend all night in here."

Treize and Heero got on the Jeep without another word and Duo drove away.

"Oh, by the way, Treize, I'm so gonna keep this Jeep. It's too way cool for some son-of-a-bitch like you."

The rest of the way was complete silence, which for once, Duo wasn't uncomfortable with. It actually felt right.

Quatre ran outside as he heard the Jeep approach. He was sure it was Duo, who else would know where they were staying for the moment?

Duo and Heero walked to the door of the little log cabin. Duo with a blank expression on his face and Heero staring into the forest to the side of the cabin.

"Duo! Oh, thank you, Allah, for helping him. Allah, Duo, are you okay, did that Treize do anything to you? Do you want something? Are you hungry?"

Duo smiled at Quatre and Quatre ran towards him, giving him a big hug. He started to cry silently as he held Duo and Duo held him.

"Goodness, Duo, I thought there for a moment that you had been scarred for life. You looked so grim and - oh, Allah! Please, don't ever do that to me again. I can't lose you. You have been such a good friend to me. I love you so much! You mean so much to me! You've been the only friend who actually understands me wholly. Trowa does, somewhat, but, dear Allah, Duo, I don't think I could still be a pilot without you fighting beside me!"

"Quatre, I love you, too. Please don't cry, don't cry over me. It breaks my heart to make you cry. You don't want me to feel bad, do you?" Duo held Quatre a little away from him so he could look into his eyes. The smaller teenager, shook his head.

"Don't try any of that psychological shit on me, Duo. Remember, I am the one who has 29 sisters, not you. Hah, I know every little mean trick on the book."

"I had forgotten that minor detail. You were cursing tonight weren't you, Q-man?" Duo asked. Usually, Quatre would curse around him, but Heero was there right now, and Quatre never liked, or felt comfortable, cursing in front of someone who wasn't Duo unless he had lost it and started cursing in front of someone already.

"Unfortunately... I lost control... and started cursing Wufei and Trowa off- I apologized, though, I swear." Quatre sounded ashamed of himself and he looked at Duo straight in the eyes to show him he really meant it.

"I believe you, but remember if you lose control once, you can do it again, and in a very inopportune occasion."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But it's not time for that, I'm glad you're safe." Quatre turned to look at Heero looking at both of them a little strangely. "Oh, I'd almost forgotten, how are you, Heero?"

"I'm fine." Heero wasn't even looking at Quatre when he answered. He was looking at Duo.

"Heero, get inside, I want to talk to Quatre, privately."

"But, it's cold, maybe you sho-"

"After what happened back there, I don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do. Get inside and leave us alone."

"Fine," Heero said with more passion in that one word, than all the passion he had when he fought.

"Duo..." Quatre said, leaving the sentence to complete in Duo's mind.

"Heero... I asked you to go inside..."

Heero just turned around briskly and went inside, slamming the door behind him.

Duo let out a sigh and said, "If he does that again, he's going to bring the cabin down."

"What happened, Duo?" Quatre asked. The way Duo had acted towards Heero, he had never seen the boy so mad in his life.

"Quatre, can we sit down somewhere, I think I'm going to break down, and I don't want it to be where they can hear me. OK?" Duo looked at the other pilot, pleading with his eyes.

"Okay..." Quatre smiled reasuringly and led Duo deeper into the woods.

"Thanks, Q-man."

As they walked into the woods Duo remembered a song he liked. It was one of his favorite songs. He had found the CD in an old building and had played it in his CD player. It was old, it was grim, it was perfect.

_No sleep,_

_No sleep until I'm done finding the answer._

_No stop, _

_No stop before I find the cure for this cancer._

_Sometime,_

_I feel like going down and so disconnected._

_Somehow,_

_I know that I am hunted to be wanted... _

Quatre looked at Duo and started to wonder what had exactly happened to make Duo so mad at Heero. He had never seen him that way and Heero had also been acting strangely.

"Heero was acting a little weird, Duo. What happened?"

_I've been watching, _

_I've been waiting, _

_In the shadows_

_For my time._

_I've been searching,_

_I've been looking _

_For tomorrow_

_All my life._

"Well, how should I put it?" Duo said as he looked at an owl perched on a branch to his left.

_In the shadows. _

_In the shadows._

"What happened when you were carried away by Treize. I didn't see it, but Wufei was very nice as to tell me over and over and over and- arghh! It was exasperating, he can be such a pest!"

_They say, _

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe._

_But I,_

_I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave._

"Yeah, but he's better than that stoic Heero, you know."

_Sometimes, _

_I feel that I should go an play with the Founder._

_Somehow,_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder._

"Well, you know, that's life for you. But he was worried about you. As a matter of fact, so was Heero, I mean that's why he ran after Treize. Thank Allah you're safe."

_I've been watching,_

_I've been waiting,_

_In the shadows_

_For my time._

_I've been searching,_

_I've been looking_

_For tomorrow_

_All my life._

"Yeah, but what for. I mean, is there really a point in fighting? When I was there, I just couldn't help but wonder why? I mean, I've gone through so much and I still have to go through more. It's not fair!"

_Save me,_

_I've been walking,_

_walking in circles,_

_Watching, waiting_

_for something._

_Feel me, touch me,_

_Fill me, _

_Come take me higher._

Quatre looked at Duo, who had stopped and tried to figure something to say. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from charismatic Duo. Duo who never broke down, who always had a smile on his face. He had though Duo was invincible. But, maybe he had been wrong.

_I've been watching, _

_I've been waiting,_

_In the shadows_

_For my time._

_I've been searching,_

_I've been looking _

_For tomorrow_

_All my life._

"I really don't know what to tell you, Duo. But, I don't think that you should give up now. I know that you have a purpose, just like I do. We are here to stop OZ from taking over the whole universe and... and I know it's hard at times, but we have to believe that whatever Allah throws at us in the future will be better than what we have now!"

"I know it will be better, so don't lose hope, Duo! You can't because if you do, you'll regret it for as long as you live. How can you say that it's not fair. Everyone else suffers just as we do. Just as you do! I thought I was the only unfortunate person in the world before. When my father dind't understand me. I thought that the only thing that I could do was to be a puppet to my father. I didn't care what he wanted, I thought he was an asshole for treating my like a doll. For putting all that weight on my shoulders. It was unfair!"

"But, Rashid made me see that Father wasn't being unfair, that he was only trying to do the right thing. I... I thought I wasn't made to lead, but I found I was and that Father had not been wrong at all. I still didn't want to be a CEO because that's not the life for me, but I have to admit it is my duty and that I can still enjoy other things. I had to cope with reality and reality is that we hurt and ache and that there is sorrow. There will always be, until we ourselves put a stop to it!"

_I've been watching..._

_I've been waiting..._

_I've been searching..._

_I' ve been looking for tomorrow..._

_In the shadows..._

_In the shadows..._

_I've been waiting..._

"What I really want to know," Quatre started, "is what happened back there that made you feel so bad?"

"Sit down on that log, here, let me sit beside you," Duo said as he pointed to a fallen tree.

Quatre sat where Duo instructed him and then Duo sat.

"Well, let's cut the chase and go straight to the point. Shit! I can't do this anymore... Why does this always have to happen to me? Heero loves me, Quatre, that stoic son of a bitch! Oh, and so does Treize, or so he says," Duo cried out, tears streaming down his face. He had his hands on his face, letting the tears fall on them.

"What!"

"Yes, but, you know, that's not the worst part," Duo said, looking up at the sky. It was a midnight blue color and the stars seemed so bright. You could never be able to see the stars on a moon the way you could see them in Earth. Being in a forested area, the sky was clearer and you could even see the stars separately, and so close, that it seemed that if you reached far enough, you could grab one and take it with you.

"Huh?" asked Quatre, not having the slightest idea of what could be worst than that. He had not even processed the information Duo had given him, yet, let alone think of anything worst than that.

"I love him back. Heero, that is. That's the worst part. The Treize thing, I admit I'm just too shocked to figure out what to think of it!" Duo whispered.

"Duo... you like... Heero?" Quatre stammered out.

"Yep. I didn't know until today, actually. I mean... Damn it! Just this morning I was ... I figured out I felt something for Heero... I ..."

"Duo, I don't know what to say," Quatre said as he looked down at his hands trying to figure out how someone's life could be so twisted.

"They fought for my 'love'. They dared each other, well, actually Treize asked him to fight for my love. He said that whoever won got to keep me and **then**, he and Heero started fighting. I actually enjoyed some of it, since at first I was tied to a tree. But, being me, I got loose and then sat on a rock to watch. It wasn't half bad. But, it still hurts deep inside. How- how some people play with other people's feelings in such a way.!"

Quatre just stared dumbfounded at Duo, without a single thought of how to make Duo feel better.

"I can't believe it!" Quatre exclaimed quite suddenly. "Dear Allah, Duo, you're in some big shit! But, how did you get out of there? And you even brought Heero along, I just, if it had been me, I... I guess I would not be here right now. I would've ran way like always." Quatre added.

"No you wouldn't have. I know you're strong, and well, rather thatn running away, I thought, that ... even though things are going to be definitely awkward between Heero and I, not to mention Treize," Duo paused as he wiped his eyes. He suddenly smiled, "Well, you know, now that I think about it, life goes on... and.. and I know what I'm gonna do about it!"

Quatre looked at Duo with amazement. Duo had just changed, transformed himself and gotten over something that would've kept many depressed for a long time, probably for ever. Duo was better than he had given him credit for.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Quatre.

"I'm gonna go live with Treize... for some time, see if I get used to it and then-" Duo didn't have time to finish his sentence before Quatre shot up from the log and stared at Duo like he had just sprung a second head, a horrid second head.

"What in Allah's name are you saying! Are you even listening to yourself? Duo, for goodness sake, take a hold of yourself. I now you're hurt and all, but all of this will pass and then you'll forget about it and all will be right, well, not all, but almost everything. But, listen to yourself! Are you actually crazy enough to go and live with no other than Treize Khrusrenada, the same man who started this war? Are you? Answer me, dammit?"

"Yes I am," was all that Duo said as he got up and began to walk back to the cabin he was going to be leaving very soon, leaving a very distressed Quatre behind to gather his thoughts in the woods.

**A/N I'm sorry I took so long to update, but this chapter, and the rest of the chapters, have been bugging me for quite some time and I've rewritten a few parts. It's practically the same thing, but with changes. I really hope you can read it again. And, well, I'm working on chapter five... I hope you can enjoy it.**

**By the way, the lyrics are from the song "In the Shadows" by the Rasmus. No, I do not own it. And I would like to thank Jania for reminding me about copyright laws. **


End file.
